The Fire of Secrets
by Hikari Strife
Summary: Chicora, great-granddaughter of Kai Hiwatari, has just stumbled upon some deep family secrets: a strange powerful device, a firey phoenix, and wat her dad's REAL job is. (the first chapter is short! sorry)
1. chapter 1

The Fire of Secrets

"So buy one today!" the announcer on the T.V. said jamming his finger at the camera, his smile way too big. Zoom. Chicora turned of the television with an annoyed sigh. Why was she always spending her Saturdays, or any day, like this? Wallowing in front of the T.V. What was her calling? She had no special talents.

Chicora glanced at the clock. Just an average girl with average friends and average grades. Ya know, 3 or so friends to hang out with on her birthday or whatever.

10:03.

"Not even lunchtime", she thought. Chicora would be turning 15 in a couple of months. 4 and ¾ months to be exact. She always did that. Ever since she could count she had counted down the days until her birthday. Chicora leaned her head back against the couch and stared at the unfinished paint job on the ceiling. "Mom hasn't worked on that in weeks" she thought. "Just last week she finished the bathroom décor!" Chicora laughed, "That was started 5 months ago!"

Looking down at his papers, her dad walked into the room. Chicora's Mom and Dad were total opposites. Mom almost never gets a job done, and Dad is always busy with something so he can get it done and move on to his next task. He never showed her his work either. Not _once_.

"Why aren't you practicing your clarinet?" He asked, not taking his eyes off his papers.

Chicora rolled off the couch and played dead in response. Sticking out her tongue she replied, "Eh dun wun ta".

"Well do something productive." With a wave of his hand, her ever-working dad left the room.

After raking leaves, washing the car, and giving in to practicing her woodwind, Chicora was wiped. Falling into bed, she almost forgot to pray. So she pulled herself out of the mass of comfort and softness and forced her tired body to the windowsill. Looking up at the stars….what? One was falling! Out of habit, she quickly made a wish. Then, Chicora opened her eyes and saw the streak of light hurl into her backyard with a splash of sparks.

Chicora winced and shielded hers eyes from the bright light. She bolted down the stairs, taking them two-three at a time. Her heart beat rapidly. After all, she didn't know what to expect when she got outside. Forgetting it was really late at night, she made a LOT of noise. It was pitch-black and the moon was waning through the blinds into the living room casting an eerie shadow on the floor. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. The door alarm sounded.

"CRAP! At they haven't turned on the full alarm……" she thought.

"Chicora Mai Hiwatari! Get in bed!"

"Coming!" Chicora yelled up the stairs. But her curiosity controlled her feet. She found, they led her outside. She approached the UGO (unidentified glowing object). It smoked and made her squint and cough.

"CHICORA!"

"Just getting some water!" she lied.

"Outside?" her mother's tone was not agreeing with her.

" uh-oh"

Chicora grabbed the…thing then dropped it again with a surprised expression. It was burning hot! Pulling her sleeve over her hand, she picked it up again. Succeeding she slipped up the stairs. She didn't realize how much energy that took! Hopefully her parents would forget about the noise by tomorrow.

She fell asleep instantly and when her clock's green numbers read 10:07, Chicora was in a deep sleep…..


	2. chapter 2

Ch. 2

The sound of purring awoke her and she jumped when a rough tongue licked her elbow.

"Oh! It's only you Tanner!" she laughed nervously scratching her calico cat behind the ears.

"That dream", she thought back to the night before. "It seemed so…familiar. Like it really happened."

(her dream)

Chicora heard a voice," Phoenix tears will heal you, for they are your friend. But the darkness of Evil will steal your soul."

She jerked her head around, beginning to freak out. Nothing. Just Darkness. No one was there; at least, that was what Chicora could see.

"Is that the best you can do?"

A light appeared and Chicora looked toward it and then found herself in some sort of an arena, except, there were no people, just voices. She rubbed her eyes and heard…cheering. Two figures had now appeared in a circle of light surrounded by darkness. Unexpectedly, Chicora found herself in a front row seat with thousands of other fans watching the two figures compete. She noticed that if she tried to touch the people, it was as if they weren't there at all.

She finally turned to look at the people everyone was cheering for. The first guy was no one Chicora knew, but at the time he felt so familiar it was scary! The familiarity told her that he was bad news.

The second person looked like a younger version of her grandfather, except he had much different clothes. This man's scarf flowed behind him playfully daring anyone to mess with him.

"I wonder if it _**is** _grandfather Gou. "Chicora thought.

Her grandfather was a very quiet man whom they scarcely visited. He had gray-blue hair and a sort of emptiness to his eyes. Her dad and him never really communicated. Only the occasional "yes" "no" and "fine" when needed.

But what was he doing here? The one that looked like her grandfather, except that he had a lot more hair, a lot more than he does now, was screaming something. Then his scarf flew up into the air and he was surrounded by fire!

"o…m…g!" Chicora murmured. "Where did that come from?"

The other guy did some sort of swinging motion with his harm, and a massive monster came out of…Chicora had no idea.

In response, the guy that looked like her grandfather yelled, "DRANZER!" and a gigantic phoenix appeared! Chicora sat straighter in her chair and stared in awe.

The beautiful phoenix looked exactly like the phoenix on a vase on top of their bookshelves. Once her mom had accidentally tipped it off the shelf while painting. It almost crashed into a million pieces! Chicora's dad was really mad that it almost broke.

The blue-haired guy screamed in pain and was bleeding dreadfully! Then the red head said something that made the bluenette wince. The guy that looked like her grandfather got up in a painful way and immediately got thrown back down.

Chicora's hands shot to her mouth and she found herself biting her nails, a stupid habit she couldn't seem to stop, especially when she was nervous.

Then only to the eyes of the red head and Chicora, the person that looked like her grandpa was in a puddle, sinking, until all that was left was his hand, asking, begging for help. Then, it disappeared as well.

"No…" Chicora whispered. She closed her eyes and pinched herself to wake up, even tried hitting herself in the head, but nothing happened. Her eyes turned to slits and she knew she was still in this dream. Even though it felt like real life.

Doctors and nurses shot out of the side doors and ran over to help the unconscious boy.

Chicora glanced over at the person who had hurt this boy so badly. Something obediently fled to his hand.

Her eyes pinched and she read his lips, "Well, that was easy."

She looked at him with anger and confusion that Chicora had never known before. She wanted to scream at him, " WHY? WHY DID YOU HURT HIM LIKE THAT? And how did you hurt him?"

Chicora realized that she was now standing in a different crowd. "Oww!" Chicora said when someone stepped on her toe.

" Oh! I'm sorry!" a boy about her age replied. "My name's Hokori"

"Chicora. Nice to meet you…"

The crowd appeared to be listening to an old man with a mustache talk up on stage.

"Because of some serious injures the sport, Beyblade, will be banned all over the world."

Shots and cries rang out. Obviously, this wasn't what the people wanted to hear.

"So…Beyblade…" Chicora thought.


End file.
